pudding_games_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
People's League
The People's League is a vigilante ring operating within Owstown. They're based in the slums, and are comprised largely of citizens who are unhappy with the crime rings that run the city, and aim to reclaim the city for the people. They are largely well regarded, however recent internal conflicts within the People's League has seen it begin to lose the favor of the people of the slums. History The People's League was founded in the year 213 of the Fifth Age, by Olm Doomfury, a dwarf who was fed up with the families fighting on the streets of the slums. The People's League was originally a small group, armed only with what weapons they could muster, who struck out at the gangs as they fought. They rapidly gained support for standing up to the families, and their numbers lead to victories, which in turn lead to them becoming better armed, and better organised. Within the year they were well enough equipped to begin attacking the establishments of the rivals, raiding the alchemist shops of the Shadowthorns, and disrupting the organisation of the other families. In 217, an internal dispute arose between Doomfury and a night elf, Alaen Bladecrest. Doomfury was a patriot, however Bladecrest wanted to see Owstown break from Danar, claiming the local senate was too corrupt, and that they had to remove it. The dispute turned violent, and Doomfury found himself stabbed in the back by one of Bladecrest's supporters. Following this dispute, protection money became an enterprise of the People's League, as they tried to escalate to a proper overthrowing of the city. Organisation There is no single leader of the People's League. Instead it operates in chapters, each with it's own leader. These leaders assemble each week to discuss, and agree upon the future direction of the People's League. The only person who does not answer to any chapter leader is the bookkeeper, Nelaenna Leafthorn. The bookkeeper ensures that no chapters get in each other's way, however she holds no power within the council. There are currently seven chapters operating, the most powerful three of which support Bladecrest's vision. The other four are all opposed, however the violence that has been displayed keeps them from speaking up. Important Members Alaen Bladecrest Despite there being no single leader of the People's League, Alaen Bladecrest is generally regarded, and treated as the leader. He's a ruthless ideologue, who pursues his goal with single-minded determination. He's considered to be a madman by those who don't share his vision, and most people fear the lengths he's willing to go to to get his way. Nelaenna Leafthorn Nelaenna Leafthorn is the second most respected member of the organisation. She is openly opposed to Bladecrest's goals, but has no formal power within the organisation to act against him. Bladecrest has made numerous attempts to have her removed, as her words carry enough weight that some of his efforts have been thwarted by one or more of his supporters voting against him, emboldening those who do not support him to vote him down. Despite this, no attempt has succeeded, as Leafthorn is a powerful druid in her own right. Thane Myles Thane Myles is a pro-Bladecrest chapter leader. He's not a particularly intelligent man, and his position in the People's League is the only thing he's ever really had going for him. He sees supporting Bladecrest as his ticket to the good life, and is extremely loyal to him, willing to commit whatever violence needed to achieve this. Patsy Scott Patsy Scott is the final pro-Bladecrest chapter leader. He's a lifelong agitator, who has been aggressively protesting and decrying the actions of the Regional Senate, the Grand Senate, and the other crime families. He became a chapter leader almost immediately upon joining, as his influence with the disgruntled, but uncommitted masses allowed him to bring in the membership of a full chapter. Despite being pro-Bladecrest, he is at times critical, and has been swung by Leafthorn in the past. Graamin Doomfury Graamin Doomfury is the younger brother of the late Olm Doomfury, and the leader of his old chapter. He is a slightly more subdued man than his brother, but just as stubborn. He is, however, more patient. Within the People's League, he leads the pro-Doomfury faction, who share the vision of his dead brother. He sees that he cannot win this battle yet, and so is bidding his time, waiting for the situation to change. Adair Easton Adair Easton is a pro-Doomfury chapter leader. He is the most aggressive of the Doomfury faction, and the only member to openly oppose Bladecrest. He is a skilled warrior, and he refuses to allow inexperienced people into his chapter. As such his chapter is among the smallest, but most formidable. The few times Bladecrest has tried to subdue him, he's been beaten back. Easton works to make life hard for Bladecrest, provoking fights and forcing Bladecrest to clean up the mess he's made. Dylan Forest Dylan Forest is a quiet man of principles. He was once a hunter, however seeing his town falling apart, he took up his skills to join the People's League. He's a member of the pro-Doomfist faction, leading a chapter of mostly ordinary people, he focuses most of his efforts on keeping the streets safe, and occasionally gets into misunderstandings with other chapters, as his patrols accidentally identify the other chapter's actions as those of a petty criminal. When such mis-understandings happen, Leafthorn regularly interjects, usually on the side of Forest. Lelaaeith Summerstriker Lelaaeith Summerstriker is a chapter leader who belongs to the pro-Doomfist faction. He has a deep hatred for the Shadowthorn family, following issues they caused for him and his human wife. His chapter is largely made up of Night Elves who have similar problems, and they usually get into scuffles with the Shadowthorn family as a result. Character Options PRESTIGE CLASS: People's League Enforcer Skill List: '''Appraise, '''Bluff, Craft, Diplomacy, Disguise, Gather Info, Hide, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge(Local), Listen, Move Silently, Perform, Profession, Search, Sense Motive, Spot, Tumble, Use Rope '''Skill Points: '''4 + Int Modifier '''HP Gain: '''1d4+4 '''Mana Gain: '''1d4 '''Alignment: '''Any Non-Lawful '''Proficiencies: '''Daggers, One-Handed Maces Cloth, Leather '''Requirements: '''Sneak Attack, Two-Weapon Fighting, Intimidate Rank 5 '''Intimidating Display: '''After hitting a target with an attack, you may make an intimidation attempt on everyone within 30 feet who saw your attack. This attack may be made against an inanimate object. This intimidation check may be made as a demoralize attempt. A target who has previously resisted your intimidation check may still be affected by an intimidation check made this way. '''Two-Fist Intimidation: '''When you make an intimidation check while wielding two melee weapons, you double your attribute bonus on all intimidation checks. '''Sap: '''When undetected by a foe, you may elect to sap them. You must succeed on a touch attack against your target. If you do, they may take a fort save of DC 15 to resist the sap. For each sneak attack die you would inflict on an attack, increase the DC by 1. If the target fails, they are incapacitated for a number of minutes equal to your rogue level. Attacking, or physically interacting with the target breaks this effect.